


Unwanted

by Oliver_966



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_966/pseuds/Oliver_966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippa's father does this from time to time, but this time it's different. Pippa will never forgive, never forget. Jack can see it in her eyes. The girl is older now and knows this shouldn't be happening. Yet still she is called unwanted, useless, a horrible daughter, she is told she's just like her father by her mother and told she is an accident by her father. Jack watches knowing one day they will be the ones that need her help, and she will just turn away uncaring from them and say they are unwanted and useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians. Shocking isn't it.  
> This story was inspired by the song Earthquake which I also don't own.  
> I'll probably write more of these, it made me feel so much better about my real life situations.

Jack stared at Pippa as she cried into his hoodie trying to make as little noise as possible, his heart breaking for the young girl. She is only 13 yet here she is, being as brave as can be even through the tears. "I didn't even d-do anything and and he.... why doesn't he want us?" her whispered words make him feel anger towards the man Pippa called her father. "I don't know Pippa, some people are just blind." he mumbles in sympathy wrapping her up in a hug. Her father was a horrible man. That's what Jack decided then and there. To cause such a sweet young girl so much pain when she had done nothing. She had been so brave to distracting her father, so that he would focus on insulting her and leave her younger brothers alone. The man may not hit, no the adult had never dared to lay a finger on his children, though Jack found himself worrying that one day he would go to far and harm them but as of now the children had no physical evidence of their fathers cruelty. Instead of hitting, their father used words, cruel words. Telling his children that they were useless and unwanted. Yelling and screaming making sure they knew just how unhappy he is with his life. Jack knew the drill, he had learned of it when Pippa was just a young child. Her father would get mad and hurt the children using words, then he would brood for a day or so, then everything would go back to normal. When they were children they never thought much of it but now Pippa was growing up. While her mother was at work she took the brunt of her fathers rage. Now after he had left her little room Jack found himself left to pick up the pieces of the girl that her father continuously took apart. Pippas mother gets home from work, her husband has gone into brood mode. Jack follows the family to the car as they go to get dinner. Pippa sits silently staring out the window her fathers cruel words twisting and turning their way through her mind and into her very being. Engraved there she tells herself family can't be trusted. Family is worthless. Family is useless, just a bunch of people that feel they can do whatever they want to you just cause their blood your blood is the same as theirs. "What is wrong with you?" her mother snaps. "You usually have a billion things to say..." she softens immediately. Pippa stares for a moment before her brother answers "Pippa kinda.... took the brunt of dads bad mood." his answer barely sums up her pain but Pippa just nods and goes back to staring out the window. Jack watches silently stroking the girls hair. The next day comes and Pippa finds herself asking about divorces and what the future holds. "I don't know." her mother sadly responds. With the next day Jack watches as everyone goes off to do something for her father. Pippa is scolded by her mother for being unhappy. Told shes just like her father, always forcing her moods onto others. Jack expects her to cry, the same way she does every time her family insults her, but she doesn't. Know Pippa just looks at her mother for a moment before looking away her eyes cold and unfeeling. A few minutes go by before Pippa responds with an answer so sad it makes winter himself shiver. "If I did that, you would never feel any happiness."

**Author's Note:**

> This was heartbreaking to write because it's based off things that have happened to me. I felt like Pippa would be a good character to use because she isn't the type you would expect to be going through hard times at home. Healthy, pretty, well cared for. The type of person one overlooks in a crowd.


End file.
